gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Locust Runes
We need to expand on these. Its a great article and kudos to Stolen Syn.--Jack Black 17:41, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks Jack. I'm going to try to get pictures up to show the letters and words, but that may take a little while. Also, I think I figured out the symbols for "Queen", "Nexus" and "Drone". If Baird's right about what he says for the mantra on the "Trinity of Worms" artifact, the mantra is: "Queen makes Drones", "Drones protect Nexus", "Nexus covers (houses) Queen"... I think... the Queen symbol is the one seen for the achievement pic "Longitude and Attitude". I'll do more on this later. and as a side note, Screennameless told me I had out-nerded her with this... or at least come close Stolen Syn 00:14, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You have our full support.--Jack Black 00:28, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Hope this helps :http://forums.epicgames.com/showthread.php?t=637175 :http://gearsforums.epicgames.com/showthread.php?t=666782 --Jack Black 00:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) It helped me find other people that are also lookin to figure out the language, but they give no PROOF! as a saying from a forum i'm from: "no pix, no pruf, no truf" (no pictures, no proof, no truth). If one of those guys can provide how they figured that all out, i'll add it, etc. Stolen Syn 14:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You can PM them for the info.--Jack Black 14:30, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Look what I found. *I Found some Locust language stuff. *http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3209/3018760923_38c2bd2250.jpg --Jack Black 00:33, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :... i think i love you <3 (jk) this'll help a lot. unfortunately, unless we can get Epic Games to confirm this, we can't really post anything. If you want to talk about speculation, i'm making a page for this on GoW Fanon, just so you could see all of it without having to search like hell...--Stolen Syn 13:39, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::I think its legit, the person that figure it out looked in the manual found all the letters and was able to read the script .--Jack Black 14:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::just cuz we think it's legit, doesn't mean it is. Epic Games still has to confirm it to be canon... The letters and everything i found from the booklet arn't the only letters he used to decode the scroll.Stolen Syn 16:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I'd reread the post and he said. "I created the Locust language symbols and did the texture work. Shown in the Unreal Engine." so its not canon :(.--Jack Black 18:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, i looked into it and he basically took what Baird had said in his notes on the scroll and overlayed it on the letters to match them up. The only problem is that Baird says he only has a general understanding of it, it's only what he THINKS it says. *cries* so close and yet so far... T__T Stolen Syn 14:24, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ::GOOD NEWS! the site belong too Chris Bartlett he works for epic games! Its CANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *http://www.flickr.com/photos/23026901@N00/sets/72157608811929784/ *His credit at :40 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHd3I6FdXIY&feature=PlayList&p=2551BA0C96D9D0AC&index=0 Such a good day!--Jack Black 15:13, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :WONDERFUL!!! jack, i seriously think i love you now <3 woot, i'll get working on a post with the pic and redone version of the alphabet! WOOT! Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 20:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :http://sites.google.com/site/locustcorp/ --Jack Black 19:04, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You know what would rock? A font of this. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 22:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :What be more awesome a certain person is lil bit more active ;).--Jack Black 22:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::I know, I know. (rolls eyes) I still think a font would be better, though. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 01:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think you being active is more worth while ;)--Jack Black 01:44, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Keep up the great work guys! [[User:Kevin5593|'Kevin5593']] [[User talk:Kevin5593|'Talk']] 04:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) OMG THANK YOU ALL whoever added all those pictures, and organized this page: i think i love you <3 sorry i have not been able to do this myself, college took a front seat due to classes/work/social life (holy crap i have a social life now?) Stolen Syn - The Purple Assassin 23:27, February 3, 2010 (UTC)